


自然诅咒

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 也许艾泽拉斯能有医治阿兹海默的妙方？
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn





	自然诅咒

“哦，我明白了！”黑龙恍然大悟地嚷嚷出声，“这就像是某种术士的诅咒，巫妖的疾病传播，或是法师的元素易伤——之类的，我们只需要揪出那个施术者然后找个靠谱的驱魔师，然后一切就能迎刃而——”

“不。”年迈的国王镇静地打断了那头龙激昂的自述，他轻轻摇晃着脑袋，银发在晨曦中熠熠生辉，“谢谢你，拉希奥，真的……但这没那么复杂。只是衰老——仅此而已。”

“我明白。”拉希奥快速地念叨着，“一个名为‘衰老’的新型诅咒，暴风城的法师没有对它进行过研究可真是太可惜了，他们应该好好抓住这个项目然后做出点成就来，那些天天待在塔里的家伙们读了那么些书真是白搭，但我一定能找出施咒人是谁，再难解的诅咒只要施术者死亡也会烟消云散……啊。”

他从云端跌入凡间，然后瞥见人类湿润的眼。“你在哭。”他陈述着显而易见的事实，“我不明白，你为什么要哭呢，安度因？我敢保证我们一定能想出办法来。”

“你不明白！”他厉声呵斥着，一边艰难地呼吸，他知道这会很难——

——早在他开始记不得自己吃过了早餐时就知道了，那是从什么时候开始的？四个月前？六个月？他记不清了。他只知道许许多多的记忆碎片开始点点滴滴地消逝于他的脑海，像是突然移走老房子里的一件家具，你不知道移去的是什么，你只能看见地板上留下一方没有积下灰尘的印记，于是你坐在地上，盯着那块空荡荡的地板，费尽心思地想啊想啊：那是该张书桌，还是架钢琴呢？……什么是钢琴？

这吓到了他。他像每一个喝醉了酒被卫兵盘查的醉鬼那样反复念叨着“我没醉”。他是个牧师，他打趣着想，牧师的智力一向很高，他可能只是近来有些疲倦了，等他休息好了他的脑子就能像往常那样正常运转，继而想起那些老屋里被搬走的家具们。他开始每天花上相当多的时间记下当日的见闻，还有那些许久之前的：那些春风，那些酒，那些千奇百怪的漫长旅行。他如饥似渴地记下它们，然后虔诚祈祷着那个名为时间的窃贼莫要再偷走老屋里的古董家具。如果运气好的话，他可以不把这个告诉那头龙，只要休息些时日就能缓过来的情况没必要让对方知晓。

可他的屋子还是越发空荡了。

如果说曾几何时，他只能在记忆宫殿里蹑手蹑脚地踱步，以避免碰到那些密密麻麻的陈列品，那么现在，他终于能在那里大步流星地奔跑了。直到一个再平凡不过晚上，他们倚靠在松软的靠枕上谈论今年北郡新葡萄酒的口感，那头龙言之凿凿地说着，哪里的酒都比不上许多年前的，他们在潘达利亚时喝的一种酒，“酒肆的地窖里摆满了那些罐子，童福总吹牛说他的酒比风暴烈酒酿造厂那些流水线生产的啤酒更有灵魂……”

什么？安度因说。

什么“什么”？黑龙回头望去。

什么酒肆？

……

那一定是非常重要的东西。安度因对着那块在大厅正中央的空地板深思，不然那头黑龙不会流露出那么错愕又迷茫的蠢样。他应该觉得伤感，鉴于自己失去的一切，但当你想不起自己究竟弄丢了什么的时候，你又如何真切地感到伤悲呢？

那晚之后他下定了决心。他该告诉那头傻龙，拉希奥有权知道这个，除非他想一直瞒着拉希奥直到……他明早第一件事就是告诉他的伴侣：他老了，他终将忘却一切。他在半夜起身踱到书桌前，在他每天带着的本子里写下这个——不然他一定会忘记的。

于是，就是这样了：他努力向黑龙解释着人类的衰老，解释他几个月来的忧虑的一切，解释着他努力挣扎了可这似乎没用，然后屏息静待着那头总是无理取闹的龙发作。

可惜他高估了那头龙对短命种族的理解，拉希奥似乎把这当成了某种挑战，他跃跃欲试，踌躇满志，觉得自己定能够解决小小人类身上出现的小小问题，就像之前的每一次一样。

他知道这会很难，可他没想到会这么难。那头龙脸上每一寸乐观的微笑似乎都嘲笑着他的无能和渺小，他无法忍受，他怎么能、怎么能面对那样无知的期待呢？等他意识到拉希奥脸上的笑容消失的时候，他才发现自己方才冲对方大吼了起来。

“哦……”他发现黑龙的手掌正轻拍着自己的脊背，“哦，我……我很抱歉。我不该……但，你得听我说，拉希奥，专心。”

黑龙点头保证。

于是他继续：

“这是人类衰老的一部分。一开始的时候，我会记忆衰退，对近事遗忘突出，对地理位置定向困难。紧接着，记忆会严重受损，可能出现失语和失认，不能独立进行室外活动……嗯，在穿衣、个人卫生以及保持个人仪表方面可能需要些帮助，哦，对，还有计算问题，到时候我保准弄不清贵族们该上缴的税收了。”

他开了个玩笑，但这没把那头龙逗笑，拉希奥正紧盯着他，眼睑一动不动。他艰难地吞了口唾液，继续说道：“……最后，我可能会完全依赖照护者，日常生活不能自理，肢体僵直，仅存片段的记忆……最终昏迷，一般死于感染等并发症。不过没关系……你瞧，我早已过了英年早逝的年龄，多么幸运啊。我有那么多东西可以用来慢慢忘却，可能要花上好久才能完全忘记你。”

他们久久沉默着。“嘿，说点什么？你方才不是话很多吗？”人类在黑龙面前比划着皱巴巴的手指。

拉希奥抓住了它们，然后紧握于指尖。

“你知道的。”安度因轻声叹息，“你知道我只是个人类，你知道我会早晚会离去然后丢下你一个，我们老早前就谈论过这个问题。”

“我知道什么是衰老，人类。”黑龙红色的瞳仁依然紧盯着他的脸，“我知道你会死，在十年后——运气好的话，二十年，我当然知道这个。”

“可你知道你刚刚在说些什么吗？你是在告诉我你会在那本就少得可怜的十多年的光阴里像个漏个气的气球一样忘掉一切——忘掉我，甚至你自己，一直到什么都不剩下时，迎来死亡的怜悯。并且这一切毫无逆转或是拯救的机会，你是在告诉我：你已经被判下了缓刑，而我必须在一旁静待着一切发生。我说的对吗？”

“你也可以离开。”安度因朝他疲惫地笑了笑，“我知道这很可怕，尤其是对你而言，我没有要求你一直待着这里，我现在告诉你就是为了让你知道，你可以今早就走——”

他的言语被打断了。他儿时最好的朋友以及近乎一生的伴侣紧紧拥他入怀，示意他最好快点儿闭嘴。他有些欣慰，在心底狡黠地笑了笑，他就知道那头龙不会飞走的。“我也没说一定就会忘记你。”他安慰性地拍了拍黑龙的肩背，“我怎么舍得忘记这个呢？我那么爱你。”

***

拉希奥开始花上更多的时间待在要塞。

他甚至开始放弃夜间飞行，尽管人类说他并不介意这个，反正他那时也早就入睡了，但这没能说服那头龙。

***

他开始帮人类一起在屋子里给各种各样的东西贴上标签。

诸如：“这是咖啡壶，用来煮咖啡，咖啡是一种能够提神的饮品。”人类在他身后也贴了张字条，一直到几个钟头之后他才发觉，一位侍从替他轻轻揭了下来，上面写着：“这是拉希奥，一只肚子很大，吃肉很多的黑龙幼崽。”

***

傍晚的时候，拉希奥在国王的衬衣口袋里翻出了一张塑封的卡片，正面刻着联盟的徽记，那只骄傲的雄狮下方写着两个名字：

瓦里安·乌瑞恩：他教会你如何挥剑，如何成长，如何肩负起一个王国，记住他。

蒂芬·乌瑞恩：你可能不记得她了，但别担心，这不是你现在的问题。你只需要看看镜子，父亲说你有着和她一样的眼睛。

他有些期待地翻过去，背面没有多余的装饰，只有寥寥几笔随手涂鸦的一只小龙，炸开翅膀昂首咆哮，下方写着一行小字：

这是拉希奥，相信他。你爱他胜过自己的生命。

他抹了抹鼻子，将卡片悄悄塞回人类的衬衣口袋。他倒情愿自己没看到这个。

***

安度因说得没错：“……紧接着，记忆会严重受损，可能出现失语和失认。”

他知道人类已经开始忘记他了，他能看得出来，当他呼唤人类的名字，对方却只是茫然而困惑地发呆，许久之后才露出一个恍然大悟的微笑，“我们刚才说到哪儿啦，拉希奥？”

这让他越发恐慌起来。他想过离开暴风城找寻一些出路和方法，他依然不相信这是某种不可抗拒的问题，总有什么办法的。可他没有勇气踏上找寻之路，他生怕等他再降临白城时，人类已经不再能叫得出他的名字。

***

他从没离开过。但那还是还是发生了。

一开始的时候，他会拿着安度因的日记本，耐心地，面带微笑地告诉他那些发生过的一切，就像他们之前约好的那样，一直到人类昏昏欲睡，对他放下警惕。再后来，他不再那样做了。人类的精力越来越差，他需要的更多只是一杯热牛奶和温度恰好的炉火。

但好在这没他想象中的那么可怕，至少人类没有惶恐的问他你是谁，人类只是温和地注视着他的眼睛，然后礼貌地因为一杯牛奶而道谢：谢谢你，年轻人。

我不是人类。他想这么开口，但人类已经开始打瞌睡了。

***

他确信安度因已经完全忘记自己了。他对“拉希奥”这个名字不再有任何反应，确切地说他的耳朵似乎不再那么好使，你得在他耳边放声大吼他才能听得到该用餐了。

***

“那是什么？”拉希奥盯着人类卧室的墙。

人类像完全没听清似的，继续拿着笔在白墙上专注地涂画着，线条凌乱不堪，笔触脏得惊人。直到他最终完成自己的“作品”，把笔丢在脚下，乐呵呵地重新躺回靠椅。

“……你是在哪儿见到这个的？安度因？”黑龙紧盯着那面被涂脏的墙，颤抖着问道。那是个奇形怪状的小东西，肚子大得惊人。他的手抓抚过那个“小怪物”的肚子，然后是翅膀，最后触碰着角上的“圆环”。

“zaimengl……”人类含糊着咕哝着。

拉希奥明白他的语言，他是说“在梦里。”

“是个什么样的梦，安度因？”他贴在人类耳边，有些用力地询问道。

人类的神情突然变得温和了起来，脸上浮现出奇异的微笑，他陷入了深思，陷入了万花筒，陷入了青梅酒与春风构成的天堂，陷入了某种遥远的，早已逝去的迷醉回忆。

“是个很好的梦……”他微笑又怅惋地说着，他很久没有这样清晰地说出过单词，“只可惜我记不清了。”

那天晚上，黑龙幼崽——是的，从一头龙的角度来看，拉希奥依然相当年轻。黑龙幼崽想起一个很简单的法术，能让他变成真正的样子又不至于压塌床铺。他之前很少那样做过，因为这真的很蠢，并且没有任何必要，但现在情况特殊。他摇晃着身子，他修长的影子很快消失在跳动的炉火前，一团小小的黑影冲上人类的大床。

那头小龙很快找到了一个舒适的位置，他蜷缩在人类的枕头边，舒舒服服的窝成一个圆，尾巴尖儿搭在人类的肩头。“晚安，安度因。”黑龙幼崽轻声嘀咕着，他知道人类已经睡着了，“祝你做个好梦。”


End file.
